Love so SWEET
by Rockongurl19
Summary: 4 years ago a fat Ga Eul left Korea. Now 4 years later she's back looking better than ever. Yi Jung wants to court her but there's one problem SHE ABSOLUTELY HATES him!
1. Ga Eul

Love So Sweet.

Disclaimer: No di... bla bla bla. I forgot how the disclaimer supposed to sound like. Anyway the point is NO COPYRIGHT INFRIENGEMENT INTENDED! The thing is only the plot is mine.

This plot is a total AU. And about my other story 'Memories', i have the ideas just can't seem to write it properly. Anyway in this fic,

Jun Pyo and Jan Di are already a couple. They did go through the difficulties but except all the scenes with Ga Eul and Yi Jung has been edited so no fake date to get JunDi back together.

Ga Eul went abroad for four years instead of Yi Jung.

Oh and another thing Ga Eul's F-A-T :D

oh wait the disclaimer goes like this

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Strike!" yelled Song Woo Bin loudly as the ball knocked over all the pins. "And now you owe me 5 girls' numbers,"

So Yi Jung grinned. The F4s were hanging out in the F4 lounge after a long day of work. After four years the lounge have upgraded to having a bowling alley and a mini sushi bar at the side. Ji Hoo is well engrossed in a thick book at a corner.

"Hey Woo Bin, the lounge's quite quiet today. Where's Geum Jan Di?" asked Yi Jung

"Beats me, probably hiding from Jun Pyo," replied Woo Bin indicating silently to the curly haired man furiously jabbing the buttons of the playstation control.

"She's preparing a room for her friend at her house" said Ji Hoo interrupting the conversation.

"Friend?"

"I'm sure you remember her. Chu Ga Eul," replied Ji Hoo not looking up from his book.

This reply drew a gasp from Woo Bin and a look of disbelief from Yi Jung

"Ga Eul- yang?" Yi Jung thought. He remembered her alright, which is quite unusual for him as normally he forgets girls, but then again Ga Eul was different from the girls he dated. For one, shes slightly bigger, okay a lot bigger than the girls he dated. He remembered when she confessed to him and offered him Valentine chocolates but back then he didn't even had time to reply as one of the girls next to him remarked about her size and laughed at her face. He also remembered the time he told her about his 'dating rules' which include girls who are not fat... And then one day she left. Left, to some foreign and unknown place in which Jan Di refused to tell him. Not that he really cared, he just wanted to make sure that she didn't commit suicide.

"Yo, Yi Jung!" Woo Bin intercepted his thoughts, "remember our bet?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll give you the girls' numbers later," he replied.

"Not that bet, the OTHER bet. The bet that we made a few months after Ga Eul left?"

Yi Jung frowned, trying to remember what exactly did Woo Bin and him bet about.

"You know, when we were at that new club and you were bitterly drunk?"

"Drunk...?" thought Yi Jung, he had lost count of the times he had been less than sober.

"The night when Eun Jae married II Hyun, and I betted to you that...," Woo Bin stopped and gestured.

Yi Jung's eyes grew bigger as realization dawned on him. "No! Not that bet," he thought desperately. He remembered the bet now.

* * *

_Flashback (4 years ago)_

_Yi Jung and Woo Bin were hanging around in the club. They had just witnessed the marriage of II Hyun and Eun Jae. Yi Jung had drunk non-stop resulting in a very drunken state._

"_Eun Jae ah, How could you do this to me?" Yi Jung yelled blindly, "I thought we had something special!"_

"_Yo my bro, chillex! She's just a girl. There's plenty more girls outside waiting for us," Woo Bin chided._

"_I swear Eun Jae, I'll find a better girl than you! You'll see!" _

"_Araso bro, you know what. Let's make a bet, if you are still unattached by the time Ga fatty Eul returns which is god knows when, you will have to date her."_

"_DEAL!" and with that Yi Jung gulped down what's left of his alcoholic drink._

_Flashback ends_

"What bet?" Yi Jung lied, there's no way he's going out with a plus size girl who love to cry.

"You're one bad liar Yi Jung, it's a wonder girls fall for all your lies," Woo Bin grinned. After being friends with Yi Jung for nearly two decades, it's easy to tell whether he is lying or not.

"Oh you mean that bet," Yi Jung said, desperately finding another excuse," well I have you know I am dating someone now. We have gone out for at least a month," lied Yi Jung again but this time with a more determined expression.

"I've never hear you mentioned her," Woo Bin said suspiciously.

"Well, we're keeping a low profile," Yi Jung said smoothly without batting an eyelash.

Woo Bin shrugged," Well whatever you say bro, I gotta go anyway. See ya,"

Yi Jung gave a sigh of relief. He was safe... for now.

* * *

Yi Jung P.O.V

Everything was going well after I left the longue until a few minutes ago when I received a text message from Woo Bin.

'Yo bro, Apparently Miss Tough Commoner Geum Jan DI, decided that the F4 should grace Ga Eul-yang with our presence during her arrival tomorrow. Not that I mind, I have nothing better to do anyway. Just remember to bring your girlfriend. I promised I won't touch her at all... :P'

That's it, I'm screwed. How in the world am I going to find a suitable, hot, non-whiny girl before tomorrow? I cursed silently, there's no well in hell I am going to date a fat girl and ruin my reputation. Whipping out my phone, I went through my contacts' list.

* * *

(The next day)

I glanced at the bouquet of flowers that Geum Jan Di had so conveniently shoved to all of our hands. She's now hopping excitedly as she kept looking at the double doors where all the arriving passengers will pass through. Woo Bin is looking at his phone while Ji Hoo is deep in thought.

I smiled at Ara, the model that I hired as my supposed 'girlfriend'. She smiled back at me, her teeth white and gleaming. After going through my phone list yesterday, I couldn't find a suitable girl. Sure there were all more than pleased to volunteer for the role but I don't think I can stand having an over-excited 'girlfriend' next to me. Thus I hired a model to be my girlfriend.

"There she is! THERE SHE IS! OMO! GA EUL! CHU GA EUL!" YELLED Jan Di excitedly, waving her arms like crazy.

Woo Bin looked up and quickly shoved his phone into his pocket.

Quickly I whispered to Ara, "You know what to do right, just play along and don't be too clingy,"

She nodded in reply.

I turned to look at the direction in which Jan Di was yelling, my smile plastered on my face.

"GA EUL!"

My smile faltered when I saw her, Ga Eul looked fatter than ever, a scarf that hung limply from her neck. She looked different, heck it doesn't even look like her! Thank God, I hired Ara as my girlfriend.

"HERE! GA EUL! OVER HERE!"

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! Stop yelling! Everyone's looking!" scolded Jun Pyo

However Ga Eul went to the other direction, Jan Di didn't even call out to her.

"Jan Di didn' t Ga Eul just went that way?" I asked

"No she didn't, that's her. Over there," she pointed.

I looked in her direction. Holy cow! That's Ga Eul? I spotted a girl wearing huge over sized sunglasses and a sun dress walking excitedly towards us. Ga Eul had changed a lot, not only she have become thinner, she looked really beautiful too.

I looked over at Woo Bin and Jun Pyo. Both with their jaws open, Ji Hoo smiled at Ga Eul.

"Jan Di! I missed you so much!" Ga Eul gushed and gave her a hug.

I turned on my killer smile and greeted her, handing her my bouquet of flowers at the same time. To my utmost surprise not only did she not accept my flowers she turned away from me and started chatting animatedly with the rest of F4. "What the hell just happened?" i thought bewilderedly, "Did Ga Eul-yang just snubbed me?"

* * *

Ga Eul P.O.V

I walked out of the entrance and saw Jan Di waving madly. Walking rapidly toward her I saw that the F4 were all with her holding bouquet of flowers including him. Oh that detestable Casanova! A girl is standing next to him smiling, he , looked shocked. Serves him right! He's probably expecting the old Ga Eul who hangs onto his every word. Well too bad! I have changed and become thinner. As I got nearer to them I put on a big smile and hugged Jan Di. The boys except Ji Hoo had their jaws opened. I grinned inwardly as they each gave me their bouquet. The Casanova also tried giving me his, but I completely ignored him. How do you like being snubbed now So Yi Jung!

* * *

So that's about it and I am not going to continue the fic. That's why its badly written :)

Thank You :D


	2. Uhoh

Love so SWEET

Disclaimer: *sigh* not mine

Weeeeelllllllllllll I know that I said I won't continue it but since I got a beta-reader, plus all your reviews really flattered me. I will continue it but I am still going to put 'discontinued' in the summary in case when my school break ends, I might ditch the story. So here's the 2nd chapter.

Yi Jung P.O.V

I was still shocked at Ga Eul's attitude towards me, gone was the whiny fat girl and in place was a super hot girl with the body of Lee Hyo Ri and the face of a beautiful actress who got plastic surgery. We were now in a famous French restaurant; Woo Bin is flirting with Ga eul who in turn, flirted right back.

"So Ga Eul, have I mention you look great?" Woo Bin said with a mischievous grin.

Ga Eul giggled and hit him in the arm.

What the hell is going on? Ga Eul's flirting? Oh this has got to stop.

"So Ga Eul?" I began but she didn't face me, "Uh Ga Eul?"

This time she looked at me, I swore could see a flash of annoyance on her face.

"So uhh, Ga Eul-yang..." I said, losing all the 'planned' conversation in my mind," so uh...?"

"Yes?" she said raising an eyebrow. Jeez why does she have to be so cold, she makes it so hard to communicate.

"Well, Ga Eul, I was wondering ummm...was wondering..." And now she's staring me down with her big brown eyes, " Umm... did you have plastic surgery?" I blurted out only to realise the mistake in my words.

Everyone went quiet, Jan Di gasped loudly, Ga Eul on the other hand was fuming. Quickly I tried to backtrack.

"What I meant was... you look fantastic. I-" I didn't have the time to finish my sentence as Ga Eul slapped me across my face.

"You...you...YAH! SO YI JUNG! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAD PLASTIC SURGERY? DOES THIS LOOK PLASTIC TO YOU?" she said gesturing to her face, "I have you know I'm Au Naturalle unlike you r girlfriend," she said pointing to Ara.

Ara quickly stood up, "That's it! I'm out of here! I don't care how much you paid the agency! I can't take this anymore!" facing Ga Eul, "Watch your mouth girlie... it's gonna get you into trouble one day," With that Ara turned and stomped away.

My face was still stinging from the slap that Ga Eul gave me. I sighed there goes my perfect face.

'Pabo Yi Jung! Pabo!' I mentally cursed myself. Gone was the smooth Casanova.

Ga Eul seemed to have calmed down and looked a little ashamed of her outburst earlier as two dots of pink appeared on her cheek,

"so... uhhh... lets eat," Jan Di said nervously. Ga Eul sat down and picked up her fork and spoon and began to eat. I mirrored her actions.

Ga Eul P.O.V

I sat down gingerly ashamed of my outburst earlier. "Well it was all So Yi Jung's fault anyway. Do I look plastic to him?" I thought regrettably, "And poor Ara, I shouldn't have yelled to her, she was just that Casanova girlfriend."

Angrily, I chomped down on my garden salad. That Casanova didn't even go after his so called 'girlfriend'. He looked stunned like half of the people present in the restaurant.

At the F4 lounge, after lunch

"Woah, That Ga Eul was quite something," said Woo Bin.

Ga Eul and Jan Di had went back to Jan Di house to spend the night after the restaurant incident.

"She made such a fool out of you man, and she's not bad looking too," Woo Bin continued

Yi Jung narrowed his eyes at that comment. "Well about that bet we made, I hired Ara as my girlfriend," he confessed, "So seeing I'm single, I have to date Ga Eul-yang huh."

"I knew it! I knew you were single this whole time! Seeing you did all that just to escape our bet, how about we just forget the bet eh," Woo Bin replied with a grin.

''Noooooo!'' thought Yi Jung, "I want to date her!"

"Well, but...but.. we made a bet, and you won so I'll date her," said Yi Jung desperately.

"You know what Yi Jung, after seeing Ga Eul just now, I want to date her instead," Woo Bin replied ruffling his hair.

Yi Jung P.O.V

My eyes widen, date my Ga Eul? Woo Bin and my Ga Eul? No effing way! I looked at him squarely in the eye, " I want to date her too"

Woo Bin looked shocked, he probably never thought I would want to date Ga Eul, but after seeing Ga Eul with the body of Lee Hyori, I would be an idiot not to date her. Woo Bin and I have been out dating since we were 15 and we never fall for the same girl .

Woo Bin grinned, "Well then, May the best man win, but Yi Jung, no dirty tricks,"

I grinned back and shook hands with him.

(At Jan DI house)

Ga Eul P.O.V

"Ga Eul ah, you become so thin. I can barely recognize you, " gushed Jan Di's mum, "You are even thinner than our Jan Di."

Ga Eul smiled, "Thanks aunty,"

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! When are you going to stop eating!" yelled Jan Di's mum, "Look! Even Ga Eul's thinner than you!"

Jan Di ignored her and continued eating.

(Jan Di's bedroom)

"Ga Eul, you didn't really get plastic surgery right?" Jan Di asked with a small voice

"No! I won't go under a knife! Jan Di, how can you even ask me like that detestable Casanova?" Ga Eul replied, looking hurt.

Jan Di looked sheepish, "Mianhae Ga Eul, I didn't know,"

Ga Eul sighed, "Its okay Jan Di, It was all So Yi Jung's fault anyway. I wonder what Ara sees in him anyway!"

Jan Di ears perked up, "Ga Eul, do you have something against Yi Jung-sunbae?"

"Ugh! Speaking of him, makes me so mad! That jerk, why did I ever fall for him! I hate him and his dimpled smile and...and everything about him!"

(The next day)

"Do we really have to come here?" Ga Eul whispered to Jan Di.

They were in F4 lounge, the F4 excluding Ji Hoo were there too.

"I had no choice, the obnoxious curly haired brat decided that we must show you their 'awesome' crib," Jan Di whispered back.

"Seeing him just make me so mad!" Ga Eul replied

"Sorry Ga Eul-ah , but just bear with it for today,"

"Yah! What are you two whispering about! Come here and check out our bowling alley," said Jun Pyo proudly.

Ga Eul dragged her feet there reluctantly, Yi Jung was sitting on one of the couch while Woo Bin is standing near the bowling balls. Ga Eul can't helped but notice that Yi Jung was staring at her, but she decided to ignore him. Seeing Woo Bin trying out the bowling balls, she got an naughty idea.

"Let's see how you can stand being ignored and me flirting with Woo Bin-sunbae at the same time!" thought Ga Eul naughtily.

Walking towards Woo Bin, Ga Eul put on her best innocent look and said,

"Woo Bin- sunbae, can I borrow one of your balls?" asked Ga Eul opening her eyes to the widest they can.

Woo Bin stared at her incredulously.

"I mean, can you teach me how to bowl and borrow me one of the bowling balls at the same time," Ga Eul giggled. Through the side of her eyes, she saw that Yi Jung had stood up and is now glowering at her and Woo Bin.

Ga Eul smirked to herself, "Strike 1," she said under her breath.

A/N: well I hope you guys liked it, and thumbs up to Jessiemae for accepting the challenge.

My 4Rs people, Review, Rate, Read and Recommend :PP


	3. What the?

What the...?

Love so SWEET (Chap 3)

A/N: Yup, the muse started working again so here's chap 3.

* * *

Yi Jung P.O.V

"Borrow your balls?" I spluttered in horror as I watch Ga Eul giggled and corrected her line. I stood up and glowered at both of them. Woo Bin looked flattered as Ga Eul continuously compliments his skills in bowling.

Jun Pyo and Jan Di had mysteriously disappeared to somewhere resulting in me being the only one doing nothing. I walked over to them watching Ga Eu threw her head back and laughed loudly at some joke that Woo Bin made.

Ga Eul P.O.V

I look through the side of my eyes, Yi Jung looked pretty annoyed now seeing that he was the only one in the room not doing anything. He stood up and started walking to us, quickly I laughed loudly at some joke Woo Bin had been cracking.

"Oh, you're so funny Woo Bin sunbae! And so strong too," I said putting a hand on his arm.

Woo Bin looked as if all his birthdays have arrived.

"Really?" Woo Bin laughed goofily as he flexed his muscles.

I nodded and clapped my hands gleefully.

"Hey, umm you know, Ga Eul-yang, I bowled too and I'm not that bad... quite good actually," a familiar and voice came up, behind me.

I grinned, things were going the way I wanted. I turned around dramatically,

"Oh you bowled too, Yi Jung?" I said, looking at him

"Well yeah," he replied, smiling.

"Oh, I didn't know that, I thought you don't bowl because... you know," I said gesturing to him.

"What? What?" he said looking at himself,

I giggled, "Well, honestly you don't look like the type who goes bowling cause you look kind of weak...frail,"

'Ha! Take that So Yi Jung' I thought mentally as his reaction changed.

* * *

Yi Jung P.O.V

Mwoh? Weak? Frail? That girl has got to be kidding me, does she not see my muscles that are nearly bursting out of my shirt's seams? Okay technically it's not bursting out of the seams but you get the point.

"Mwoh?" i said in disbelief, how dare that girl calls me weak! I have you know I work out almost once every two week.

"Well, I'm sorry Yi Jung, but that's how you look to me next to Woo Bin sunbae who is physically fit," she gushed.

I was dumbstruck, is she suggesting that I'm not fit?

"I have you know, I work out almost every day," I lied smoothly.

"Wow, and Woo Bin sunbae still manage to look stronger than you," she made a mock gasp while widening her eyes.

Crap! That was not what I was expecting.

"What! That's a lie! I am as strong as Woo Bin, maybe even stronger!" I bragged loudly.

"What? Stronger? Yi Jung how about we have a game to see who's stronger," intercept Woo Bin

"I agree," I looked at him and Ga Eul. I mean sure, Woo Bin is the best bowler among all of us but I can't be that far behind.

* * *

Ga Eul P.O.V

Oh this is GREAT! That despicable, arrogant Casanova is going to be so humiliated! I've managed to glance at the scoreboard which was neatly placed near the bowling alley and Woo Bin's name happened to be on top. I watched as Yi Jung walked over to take one of the bowling balls and rolled it. 'Please don't get a strike, please don't get a strike,' I chanted mentally crossing my fingers (and toes) at the same time. It was as if, my prayers were answered, Yi Jung's bowling ball knocked down almost all the pins except for one that was wobbling and almost fall but didn't.

Next was Woo Bin's turn, I cheered loudly for the sake of pissing Yi Jung off, Woo Bin rolled a clean strike. I grinned to myself; this is going to be an interesting game.

* * *

(An hour later)

Yi Jung P.O.V

"Yeah man! Woohoooooo!" Woo Bin cheered loudly as the ball rolled over the pins making them clatter.

..this. Not only did I lost, I lost by a whole hundred! Woo Bin is playing exceptionally well today resulting in me being crushed in the game.

"Sunbae! Congrats you won!" Ga Eul ran to Woo Bin and gave him a hug, "I'm so proud of you! You rolled 7 strikes altogether!" She said jumping up and clapping her hands.

"What do you say we go out and eat to celebrate it? Wanna come along Yi Jung," asked Woo Bin.

I shook my head, "No thanks bro, by the way, great game,"

Woo Bin grinned, "It sure was, come on Ga Eul, lets go,"

Ga Eul nodded and together she and Woo Bin left the room leaving me alone, again.

"Damn it!" I cursed loudly, kicking one of the bowling balls on the floor in anger. Bad mistake! I cringed as my toes started cramping up due to the kick.

"Damn!"

* * *

A/N: Yes I know it was a short one but my school started. This was written a week ago but since it didn't fulfil my 1000 words per chap requirement. I didn't post it up. Enjoy!


End file.
